


monstrous and (in)humane

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Miraculous Side Effects, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: It might hurt less if Adrien and his father loved each other less.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	monstrous and (in)humane

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _you can love a monster - it can even love you back_

"Everything I've done has been for your mother, my son," says Hawkmoth, oozing charm and sympathy and paternal concern with as much sincerity as he has ever shown anyone he exploits, "everything I've done has been for _you_ —this girl will also be a monstrosity in the end, you understand, by killing your friend I am saving her; her foolish partner is already more animal than man, and death would be only kindness to him—now _stand aside_."

Ladybug is lying behind Adrien—Hawkmoth has only one of her earrings; without taking his eyes off that steely mask, Adrien can see only her limp bare hand, still and pale like his mother's but not yet (he can faintly hear, and believes Hawkmoth with only ordinary human ears cannot) like enough to be without a pulse—and only his father's reluctance to hurt Adrien is keeping Hawkmoth from taking the other.

Only his reluctance to do Adrien physical harm, Adrien thinks, feeling the weight of the insignificant-looking ring he wears; since Hawkmoth _has_ proven entirely willing to beat _Chat Noir_ to death, transforming before the man's eyes is a last-resort sort of option: to buy time if nothing else, therefore, Adrien meets the eyes of his beloved father through the mask of his Lady's would-be murderer, and breathes till he's calm enough he won't betray himself with a self-soothing purr, and says, "Make me."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
